


Wish/Hold

by makesometime



Series: Friday One Word Challenge Fics [9]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for Friday One Word Challenge – Week 9</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash/Taylor - Wish [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/147367.html?thread=1321383#t1321383) mercscilla in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 9](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/147367.html).

One of Alicia's earliest memories was of her mother. 

She found her alone in the attic of their house, staring out of the skylight at the night sky. She crouched down, encircled her daughter with firm, comforting arms and whispered in her ear to wish upon a star.

Even at the tender age of seven years old, Alicia was a sensible child; didn't see the sense in wishing for anything, let alone on something so very far away. But she saw her mother close her eyes and followed suit; thought of her happy family life, her friends. Smiled in such a way that was enough to satisfy her mother, who squeezed her tight one last time and then left her to her observation.

As she grew older, Alicia never forgot that moment; often found herself contemplating the stars, contemplating what she _would_ wish for, should she ever find herself in a position to need to.

And then, on the eve of her twenty first birthday, her mother was killed by a drunk driver. And her father, her stoic ex-military father, just... fell apart. And she really, _truly_ understood the power of their love, the strength of their connection.

For the first time, she wanted that for herself.

The night of the funeral Alicia and her brothers, still in their dress uniforms, held a toast to the wide open sky. They left her in peace, sensed her need for some time alone; as she watched them go she saw her CO and his wife watching her, concern painted over their features. They hadn't needed to come with her, had still insisted. And she was glad for their presence, despite the reminder of the recently broken happy marriage their linked arms and united front brought to her mind.

Turning away from the couple she looked to the sky. Located Polaris, still bright in the somewhat polluted darkness. And as she stared at its light, she wished. For someone to love her, the way her father loved mother. The way Taylor loved Ayani. 

There were times in her life that she thought she might have come close. Miles, for one, though given the brevity of their initial relationship that sounded ridiculous to her even now. It wasn't for another ten years that her wish was granted, when Nathaniel opened his heart to her and she gladly stepped inside.

And then Miles returned to her.

She looked down at the two sleeping men in her bed, smiled fondly. Looked up through the skylight in her bedroom and found Polaris shining through, its light 85 millions years younger. Despite the different time stream, it had certainly done its job.

She nodded to it, whispered her thanks and settled back down to sleep.


	2. Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Skye/Carter - Hold [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/141641.html?thread=1256777#t1256777) morganel in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 9](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/147367.html).

"Well. This is... odd."

Skye looked up from her position in the hospital bed, finding Alicia Washington standing in the doorway. She followed the older woman's line of sight and smiled at what she saw.

Carter, standing by the window, rocking their son to sleep.

"Tell me about it." Skye said, her attention straying back to the lieutenant as she approached her bed.

"Lovely to see you too, Wash." Carter drawled.

Skye took in Wash's narrowed eyes with the tiniest hint of amusement. The two of them still didn't get along, the military woman couldn't stand him using her nickname but she kept her mouth shut, conscious of the fact that she quite possibly wouldn't be standing in front of him now without the EMT's assistance.

Wash looked at Skye and rested a hand on her knee (the woman's increased comfort with physical contact had gone unnoticed by very few, as had the root cause...) "How are you feeling? I heard it wasn't easy?"

Skye shook her head. "No, he _really_ didn't want to come out."

"Don't blame him." Carter smirked, safe in the knowledge that Skye wouldn't retaliate with her usual physical chastisement while he was holding their baby.

"Worth it though, isn't it?" Wash asked, and Skye could see the lieutenant's intense love for her two-year-old daughter reflected back in her dark eyes.

"Every second. And it gets easier to think like that the more pain meds Doctor Shannon gives me." Skye laughed.

Wash dropped into medic mode in a second, bringing up the biobed screen. "Are you due some?"

"No, lieutenant, thank you." Skye said, dropping a hand on top of the older woman's. She got a smile for her decision, put a check in her 'affectionate smiles from Alicia Washington' column. Those were rare indeed.

"No problem Skye." With one more cautiously interested look to Carter (who was still rocking, smug little smile on his face; this earned him another scowl) she took a step back from the bed. "I was only passing, need to see Elisabeth about something."

"You can be more specific, Wash. Promise I won't tell anyone." Carter grinned.

The old woman tipped her head back with a laugh (slightly derisive). "Not a chance. Look after yourself, Skye."

"Thank you, will do." Skye nodded, watched the lieutenant's retreating back before turning her attention back to the man beside her. "Do you _have_ to be such a pain in the ass?"

"All part of my charm, princess."

As she watched him turn away from her, back to the window, arms tightening just the tiniest amount around the slumbering bundle in his arms Skye had to admit that, yes, it really was.


End file.
